No One Wants Me
by VampLoverNight92
Summary: Moving back to Southren Florida, she hates everything. Her parents, a golddigger and wife beater couldn't care less about her, and she has to deal with an angry vampire that wants her family out of the house of her parent's dream which leads to trading...
1. Chapter 1

CH. One

Vintage Victorian

I sighed. How the hell did I get stuck here? Palm trees lined the highway we were turning off at.

"Aren't you excited? We're moving into a very large vintage Victorian house!" cooed my mother from the front passenger seat as she unglued her face from the window to glance at me.

"No." I said curtly. Well, I wasn't honestly. How could I be excited over this? Southern Florida isn't my paradise, its my mother. We had lived there before. It's nothing special though a Victorian house in Southern Florida seemed out of place, strange to me. She stared at me, disappointed apparently. She exhaled, and I cringed for the upcoming lecture.

"Could you try to be more excited?" she pleaded to me, then looked at my father expectantly, silently begging him to step in persuasively.

He sighed and gripped the steering wheel harder as he attempted to trick my mother into thinking he was too engrossed in driving and dodging traffic to hear her. It didn't work. "Honey?" she solicited his help. He threw me an annoyed glare. Please, I thought, like I'd respond to that.

"You should be happy were moving back. I'm getting my well deserved raise, and your mother was homesick." He grunted. I didn't hear any reason for me to be happy. That's because I wasn't, but it escaped their logic evidently. Yeah, 'mother was homesick' for Florida only because she had cleared out every shop in the small town we had lived in for only six months. How on earth one woman could pry envy and hate out of _every single_ neighbor, I already guessed. My mother is a compulsive buyer, or she keeps up with the Jones', so to speak. Naturally, those one horse town citizens were unpleasant to her. My father worked with a manufacturing company for well over sixteen years, and he hadn't gotten one raise until now. I wonder why—the lazy bastard. My dad isn't the fatherly type. He drinks, brings his hangovers to work, yells, and once got as far as punching my mother before they separated for three months. He promptly apologized, my idiot mother accepted, and we moved to avoid conflict with prying neighbors and my mother's wounded reputation. Now, we're moving back—where everyone knew two things: My dad is a wife beater, and my mother is a gold digger. My dad may have not have gotten a raise, but he made ample money. So, everyone knew why my mother accepted him back—she craved money like people crave water or air.

"Yeah, yeah." I snapped, averting my bored gaze to the window. God, I wanted to open the door and roll out. My parents were that insufferable…

I cringed; we were home now. I slammed the car door closed behind me after getting out, and peered at the old house. My mother's words echoed through my mind. _Vintage…vintage…vintage._ No, I corrected mentally, not vintage, aged or ancient maybe, but not "vintage". My mother clapped with glee, and impatiently pulled my father out of the car so he could have a better look as the moving truck followed and parked at the edge of the lawn. My father darted over to pay the driver, and my mother clamored into the car my dad had abandoned with keys still in the ignition.

"Sweetheart," she called my cheerfully, "Tell your dad I'm going to buy groceries and bring home dinner, will you?" I didn't nod or even respond in which she would have noticed if she had even glanced in my direction. She was too eager to shop…pathetic. I fished my new house key out of my back pocket and climbed up the old wooden steps to the threshold. I unlocked the door and pushed it warily open. I expected giant spiders to leap out at me though they had certainly left webs in their wake. Vintage, I scoffed. My mother could deal with the "vintage" debris left behind, and I sprinted up the spiral stairs and into the loft and hallway. I immeadately found the room I would have. It had lead me straight to it, as if I had summoned me. It was too gorgeous to let go. It was large, but you could tell it wasn't the master bedroom. That was down the hall and contended in size if I remembered the floor plan from the papers mother held on the house. My room was eerily dark, and I fell in love with it. I heard a shuffling noise by the door through which I had entered and peeked out of the corner of my eye, agitatedly. Dad, with a smiling face, sauntered in and put a hand on my shoulder. He could tell by the look on my face that I was fond of the room.

"You want this room?" he offered, smiling like an idiot. How generous, I grumbled inaudibly, I get pick my room. Understand, my hard feelings are justified: My dad wasn't a pleasant man. Right now, sure, he was fine. Later on, after things settle, he'll start complaining and screaming at my mother. I wasn't fooled, so I humored him just as falsely. I looked up at him, and put a weak smile on my face.

"I would love this room. I'm going to unpack my things from the truck." I said, then I went to grab my boxes out the Uhaul. They weren't very heavy, but there were lots of them. My boxes were numerous, and I finally set the last one down as my dad finally finished assembling my furniture. I now had a bed, dresser, and vanity in my room. There was another bed, very elderly, that was piled with tattered boxes and containers from the attic at our previous house that was filled with my grandfather's junk and my dad claimed he'd toss tomorrow for my mother had arrived with dinner. I ate quietly, only answering direct question with a nod or a shake of my head. As soon as I was excused, did my chores, and helped unpack the rest of the boxes from the moving truck, watched tv, I dashed to my sanctuary. I hurriedly shut the door after escaping my parents' presence, locking it after me, afraid they'd call me back like they usually did to help with more chores or say good night, but they had probably fell asleep by now. I closed my eyes in relief.

"Well, it seems I'm not going to be lonely." A voice startled me. I peered around the room, it was darker now with no light coming in through windows, and the voice's source was hidden. I shifted back against the door, gripping the knob desperately, but it refused to open. "Don't be in such a hurry. I have never had a willing guest before." I could make out a silhouette of a human, but not until he reached the glow of a votive I had lit earlier. My first thought was: Wow, he's sexy! He was lithe, lean muscled, tall, and had dark hair with crimson streaks peeking out in a disheveled fashion. His eyes caught mine. They were an intense black with silver lining the enlarged pupils. His voice was invitingly deep, sensual, and seducing in an almost melodic way. His black jeans fit snugly to his legs and a tight crimson shirt pulled at his well defined chest, slightly unbuttoned. I gasped audibly, and he smirked as if cued by my inappropriately timed thoughts. I clutched the door knob for support as I surrendered my chances of opening it. "Don't try to run." He advised as he advanced on the shivering form that was me. I glared around the room, searching for an escape, but ended up just darting for my bed and onto the comforters covering it. I barely touched the bed's surface before I felt a hand on my ankle, starkly white and immensely cold. I inhaled sharply and cringed, afraid to face him. "I don't recommend running away." I attempted to tug my foot from his grasp, but it was too much like unyielding metal. Next, I felt another icy hand on my waist, and I was promptly flipped around to face him. His eyes looked dark, but held amusement.

"It seems we have a slight issue." He started, not letting my limbs go from his grasp. "Your family has moved into my house, I suppose?" I felt the color drain from my face for I had just witnessed this man's incisors slip out onto his bottom lip that supplied him with a Transylvanian court-ish slurring. He couldn't be a vampire, I denied. He looked at me, exhaustedly.

"Yes, I am a Vampire," he announced, causing me to open my mouth in protest. "And I'm not from the Transylvanian court." He sounded insulted, and I gapped at him. He had read my mind, how uncomfortable. He now looked smug, almost proud of himself for scaring a mortal girl into incoherency.

"You can't be." I denied, staring at his cold, white hand on my ankle and waist. Could he? He smirked flashing a mouthful of teeth featuring enlarged incisors.

"I can. Would you like me to prove it?" he asked in an enticing voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. Two

Get Out

I quickly shook my head. I'm not taking any chances with a complete psycho stranger who…is in my house…my room… at around midnight. His eyes searched my face, and then he frowned. He saw the fear in my eyes and could feel my trembling. He withdrew his hands and addressed me with his hands folded.

"Listen," he started, serious, "you have to move out." My face transformed from fear to an incredulous expression.

"I don't want to be here! I never asked to move here! Who would want to live with those poor examples of parents?" I nearly shouted. He looked at me appraisingly, and I returned it with an angered glare.

"Then there wont be a problem." he settled, and stood up. "I expect all of you mortals out by tomorrow night."

"WHAT?"I screeched, jerking myself up off the bed also.

"I want you all out of my house by the next night." he repeated calmly, watching my reaction.

"We can't." I commented. "My parents own this house now." He glared sharply at me, unblinking, with anger flaring in his charcoal eyes.

"This is my house." he said firmly, intimidating me.

"Alright," I comforted, gesturing for him to settle down, "it's your house, but I can't make my parents move."

"And why not?" he demanded, and I struggled for a logical response to that question. They won't listen to me? If they had, we wouldn't be living in a Vampire's house. "Oh, they won't listen to you? You're right, because dead men tell no tales. I'll make them listen to me!" he whispered threateningly causing me to slam against the bed's footboard. His eyes danced dangerously, murderously at me. He advanced on me, and I could see his tongue roll over his fangs in his closed mouth. "What parents would live in the house that their daughter was murdered in? To relive the memories of a lost child each day?" I closed my eyes, shielding my upper body by crossing my forearms in front of my face for protection, and cowered against the wooden footboard. I could feel his presence get closer and closer matching the small tapping of his footsteps. He was walking painstakingly slow.

"I'll do it!" I squeaked, and he appeared in front me in seconds. He pulled my raised my arms away from my face, and I peeked an eye open. He looked disappointed that I gave in so easily, and his eyes were back to the steel cold black ones. "I'll try, at least." He looked appeased for now, and pushed my arms to my side. Turning his back on me, he crossed his arms.

"Fine," he said, "be gone by tomorrow night. For now, it seems we are sharing a room…" He seemed uncertain and unease over the concept. He thrummed his fingers against his cold skin in an unfamiliar beat. What would I tell my parents? 'Oh, there's a killer vampire upstairs, so we have to leave?' I don't think so. Why should I get thrown in a crazy confinement?

"What should I say? Should I say, 'A vampire wants us to move out?'. That seems believable." I asked, somewhat sarcastic. He turned back to face me, looking maliciously amused. He reached out and patted the top of my head condescendingly.

"Not unless you'd like them to die along with you." He advised, smiling crookedly. My mouth dropped open, and I couldn't speak until I took in rapid, sharp breaths.

"Y-y-you're going to..." I questioned, breathlessly. I could feel the words seeping into my mind. He's going to kill me. His facial expression was sadistically happy. "…kill me…?" My knees gave out, and I crumpled to the ground clutching the sides of my head. I closed my eyes because my body felt sick. He observed me expressionless. I felt drowsy, the effects of the day's activities. Cold hands swept my slight form from the floor and tucked me into my bed as I drifted into sleep. My impending death kept me awake, and I whispered my question repeatedly with my eyes closed.

"Only if you fail." he responded, standing beside my bedside.

"What about my parents? You won't kill them, will you?"

"No. If you fail, I'll kill you. People will notice their absence in society. Surely, no one will miss you." He said softly.

I couldn't resist the tears falling out, staining my cheeks. No one would miss me. That's true, but why does that hurt so much? Those words…evoked so much pain, forcefully ripping open my invisible scars. No one would miss me. No one, not my parents, my distant friends, or my cold older brother who had moved far away…no one would care if I died. I sobbed, and he stared down at me passively.

"What about the boxes on my bed?" he inquired and I remembered the stacks of junk piled on the elderly bed. How did dad overlook a handsome dead guy slumbering on it? "I didn't sleep there last night. I slept at the house of my previous victim." He answered, his voice not audible in reality, but responded inside my mind. He could speak to me mentally.

"Move them." I resolved. He stirred, but didn't move from his pose by my bed.

"I…cant." He answered eyes downcast.

"Why not?" I asked, almost asleep.

"In one of those boxes, there's a crucifix and a bible. Holy water too. Why do you have those?"

Oh, that's right. My recently deceased grandfather was a priest, my father's father. My grandfather was the one who counseled my own father in apologizing for his violence to god and my mother. He died about a mouth ago, and dad hadn't seemed too upset since he used the inheritance money to buy this house.

"Sorry," I apologized impulsively. He didn't move.

"Please move them…NOW." He demanded. "I want to rest now." He shook my shoulder, and I grimaced in protest.

"No, I'm not going to move them…Just sleep with me." I commanded drowsily, tossing and turning over. An eyebrow went up skeptically on his face, and I opened my eyes halfway. "On the other side, away from me, of course." I added. He remained immobile, so I rolled over to the far side of the bed, and patted my hand on the bed tiredly. "Just lay down." He sighed, and laid down on the bed gracefully. He glanced over at me, and turned his back towards me.

"In the morning, don't open any windows or doors."

"Why? Do you die in sunlight?" I inquired, exhaustedly. He growled animalisticly and answered, "Or else."

I took it as a yes.

"Okay," I reassured him, "I won't. You're safe, I promise. Good night." He didn't answer back, and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Murderer

Knock…knock…knock. Fuck them, I though, that door is locked anyway. From the display on my alarm clock that was set on top of a nearby box, it was only five in the afternoon. I slept a lot, opps.

"Honey? Honey?" my mother called from the barrier that was my door. I rolled over, pulling a pillow over my head. The though of suffocating myself was appealing, but was interrupted by a chilling hand taking it from my hands.

"No suffocating." The vampire growled moodily. "Go talk to her. Don't open the door." he ordered. Why should I?

"Now, or I'll persuade them myself." I shot up, and set my feet on the cold floor and scurried over to the door. I spoke from my side of the door.

"Mom?" I called.

"Honey, I'm going shopping for some necessities. Do you want to need anything?" she asked in a dull tone of voice. She didn't even give me time to answer before she finished, "okay then, your father is tagging along with me. Bye!"

"Wait!" I called her back.

"What is it honey?" she asked shortly, snapping at me in a strained voice.

"Mom, I'm sick. I think it's this house. Mold must be growing, and that could be fatal! I want to...move out. I really feel it's severe." I lied. It was a good excuse. It made me wonder. Would she care if this house was potentially fatal to my health? Would she listen finally? Would she give up her happiness for my life? Then, I was struck with guilt like lightening. I couldn't. I couldn't take away my own mother and father's happiness, even if it took away mine. They'd live happier if I died, I know they would. Although they were the worst parents, I just couldn't.

"Now, honey. I though you agreed to give this move a chance? I don't want to hear it." She snapped, and I could hear the clatter of her heels stomping out of the hallway outside my door and the front door slam. I sighed, defeated, but determined to let my parents have happiness and stand up to this vampire.

"Now was that the best you can do?" he criticized, almost laughing. Anger flared inside me, and I put a hand on the door knob as he looked at me through narrowed, suspicious eyes. Before I could blink, he had me by the throat. I smiled, and he tightened his grip with a stern, deadly glare.

"Kill me." I choked, and he loosed a little bit with a questioning look, "Do it. Kill me. You're right. No one will miss me." He dropped me and I fell to the ground as he looked at me, wide-eyed. I held his gaze calmly.

"You are…deranged. What a dramatic human. Are you positive you don't have some blood transmittable disease?" He remarked, pointing at me.

"Vampire, I'm not leaving. I can't take my parents happiness away."

"They've stolen yours!"

"It's not my place."

"This house is not your place either!" he argued. "If you don't make them leave, I will!"

"You already promised you wouldn't kill them!"

"I didn't promise anything!" he roared, and his fangs grew longer.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"Why not?" he demanded. "What could possibly stop me? You? A human girl?" He looked at me patronizingly, and I grew more and more annoyed with him.

"Fine." I dismissed him. "Talk to them when they get back home." I flopped down on the surface of my bed exasperatedly, and cast a filthy look at the stubborn vampire. "What's your name?" I asked curiously. He narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion of my notions evidently.

"None of your business!" he snapped, and I signaled for him to be quiet because at the same exact moment, my mother came back in the house and the clicking of her heels echoed over the house. I glanced at the clock, and sighed when it said seven. It hadn't seemed like two hours, maybe we had fought longer than it seemed? I looked at the vampire for confirmation that it was alright to open the door, and after his brief nod, I shuffled over to the door and pulled it open.

"Mom?" I called hesitantly.

"Oh, we're in here, hun." My dad answered instead. I could hear the creaking of the lazy chair he had sank into, and the source of the crinkling noise sounding exactly like shopping bags was most likely my mother. I turned in my threshold and gestured for the vampire to follow me.

"Come on," I coaxed, "You wanted to talk to them." He looked at me angrily, and I moved out of his way as he stomped out of my room and into the hallway. He halted, making me fleetingly think that he was nervous, but was disappointed when he swiveled to face me and shove me into my room with the click of a lock on the outside. I beat the wooden door furiously. This really pissed me off. I surrender, and waited patiently on my bed. Then, after almost an half of an hour, I was struck with genius. I searched the top of the door frame for a lock picker that was concealed there, and luckily it was there. I shoved it into the slot and it worked almost instantly. I fled down the hallway silently, and put an ear to the wall by the living room for I wasn't daring enough to stick my head in the room for that would ruin the conversation. I could barely hear my parents, though theirs was definitely weak and careful like they were cowering in fear.

"What do you want?" I could hear my mother whisper, her voice close to breaking. I already knew the answer, and when the vampire answered with a comment regarding the house, my father's voice got stronger and angrier.

"No," my father announced, "I'll give you anything else, but this house is our dream, our happiness. It's the only thing we need, have your pick of anything else-everything else." The silence following that declaration led me to think either the vampire was fuming or he was contemplating. I couldn't tell without giving away presence, so I didn't risk it. After that, I couldn't hear what he said for the vampire said it in such a soft voice that I was almost sure he hadn't spoke at all. Whatever it was, my parents were quick to agree vehemently about exchanging it for the house. I sighed, I couldn't hear anything, so I tiptoed back to my bedroom barely making it inside the threshold before a manicured hand caught my arm. My mom, I let out a breath. I looked at her face, and she averted her eyes though only out of her struggle to initiate the conversation. She seemed relieved when I began before her.

"Mom," I frowned at her slightly pained expression, "What did you exchange for the house?" I waited for a response around the lines of money, furniture, or another house. None of those were forthcoming out of her mouth, and I was confused about her pained face until the vampire now lounging in the door frame to my room elaborated for my mother.

"Instead of the house, she gave me **_you_**."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

VampireLoverNight92

"WHAT?!" I screamed, looking from my own mother grimacing at my reaction to the vampire standing expressionless in the doorway. My father nowhere to be found. "What? You, my own mother, traded this god forsaken hell hole for-" My mother held up a hand to intervene with an angry expression that I wanted nothing more than to slap off. She was my mother! My mother turned away for me haughtily and pointed fiercely in the direction of the door.

"Vampire," she ordered, "Out of my house." My mother, with me still in shock, put a hand of my back and pushed me towards the door the vampire leaned on and made me stumble before I caught myself. "She's yours, as promised. Now, GET OUT!" I couldn't do anything but stand there gawking at the lady that now seemed as well acquainted as a stranger to me. How could she? The vampire guided me through the house and out the front door without a glance back. I halted on the porch, shocked, too disturbed to move. How could she sell me for a house? Was I worth that little? The vampire turned to look at me, but impatiently took my stilled form up into his arms and stalked around to a black Porsche that definitely wasn't there when we had arrived. He layed me down in the back, and even though I should've resisted, I couldn't. All I could hear was the ringing of my own voice again. _No one will miss me. My parents would be happier without me…_ I now knew how true that was. They hadn't even given me a goodbye.

"Would that have made you feel better? A good bye?" the vampire asked incredulously from the front seat. I stared up at the roof of the Porsche thinking nothing, feeling nothing. Numb. "How sentimental." The vampire taunted from the driver seat as he pulled out onto a main intersection. "Humans…See how easy your mother traded you?" He paused, waiting for a reaction from me, but I gave none. He kept up the taunting until we reached the city limits, and I finally had enough of it.

"Shut Up!" I screamed clutching my head. "Stop it!" I wriggled in the back seat, and crawled into the passenger seat to glare at him in contempt.

He glanced sideways at me a few times, but otherwise he ignored my presence. When I noticed that we were out of my town, I rolled down the window and peered out to decipher the unlit exit signs in vain.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, crossing my arms. He fully faced me which made me nervous because his eyes were off the road. He observed my face, then I noticed his gaze slip from my face slowly and halt at my feet. I felt uncomfortable about it, so I stirred to bring him back to my face. He smirked, and had probably read my discomfort.

"You told me to stop talking." he responded. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Please, what makes you listen to me now?" He went silent, and it drove me insane with annoyance as I supposed that he wouldn't bother to answer me.

"Well," he started, "I suppose you deserve some answers." I nodded in agreement, but I deserved more than 'some'. "What would you like to know?" It took me less than four seconds to blurt out myriad questions.

"Where are you taking me? What's your name? How old are you? How did you become a vampire?" I questioned so fast it was barely coherent. He took his eyes off me to look back at the dark, glossy road.

"My name is Reid Vancent."he supplied, than stopped conversing.

"And where are you taking me?" I interrogated.

"To my other residence."

"If you have another house, why did you demand that one?" I asked perplexed, gesturing in the direction from which we had come.

"I prefer that house. It's not as large as the one in which we're going to, but that one is much quieter. I liked the privacy of that one. Also, that one was my house alone. My other residence houses lots of…my kind and their servants, so I avoid visiting. My family lives there also, that information I must impart to you. I recommend you don't go near them. Stay close to me at all times that way I can assure your safety." he advised seriously.

"Why would you be concerned about my safety. Just a few hours ago, you were planning to kill me." I reminded him, interested in the answer.

"That was before you belonged to me." It made me slightly doubtful when he smiled after he said that and I saw his incisors poking out.

"Are you going to…you know?" I rubbed my neck, and I knew he understood what I meant when he laughed.

"Either way you wouldn't believe me, would you?"

He had a point. If he had said no, I wouldn't have assumed him a liar. If he said yes, I'd probably jump out of the car.

"I'd certainly feel better if you lied and said 'no'." I replied.

"I don't plan to at the moment. But," he predicted, "I could change my mind. I might, just to keep you in line."

That puzzled me, How would sucking my blood out of me keep me under his control? I'd be dead. Reid watched me, smug. He could sense my stupidity.

"How will drinking my blood keep me—"I asked, my brow scrunching in my confusion matching my frown.

"I can feel your emotions and occasionally your thoughts as long as you are near. That power is effective on every human. However, if I drink only some of your blood, enough to leave you alive, then I will inherit the ability to link to your mind."

"Meaning what?"

"I will be able to hear every sentence, picture, and emotion in your mind." he clarified. That concept terrified me. It was a major intrusion of privacy. "As for the technicality of how I became a vampire, I won't pass on to you. My sire was Miss Roslyn, if that is what you were inquiring. It was she who made me this, and I haven't seen her in over a two centuries. We don't get along at all, and she's never visited the house. Is that all?"

"How old are you?" I asked, appalled. 'Two centuries'?

"I'm not exactly sure. It's been three centuries since I was reborn. I don't remember anything for my human life." he explained flatly. I gasped, but tried to muffle it with my hand, and he smiled at my response. "How old are you,…what is your name?"

"I'm almost eighteen, and my name is Violet."

"Hhmmm..."

It was nearing two in the morning. I'd only been up less than twelve hours, but the day's stress had worn me down.

"Reid?" I called with my eyes closed, and my form slumped against the car door. In reply, he nudged my arm and mumbled 'hmm?'

"I'm tired." I whispered, nodding off. "Are we almost there?"

"No, but we're staying at a hotel tonight." I was too exhausted to open my mouth. I slept until Reid took a sharp turn into a parking lot, and my eyelids fluttered open. In the light from the dashboard icons and dim parking lot lights, Reid had an exotic appearance. It was so dark that he was all I could make out in the car. He touched my arm with cold fingers, and I shot up in my seat as he shot me an amused look.

"Sorry," he falsely apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you." Liar, I thought. "I am not a liar!" he retorted, then added, "Well, maybe I am." He smiled ruefully. "We're here." He parked his Porsche in the darkened area of the lot. When I got out and tagged along beside him, I looked back at the Porsche but it was almost invisible in the shadows. The parking lot was dimly lit and after a few noises my nerves were rattled. Reid walked with ease, his gait confident and alluring, but I struggled to keep up with his effortless stride and contain my edginess.

"Reid." I called, breathing hard. He stopped some feet ahead of me, and waited tapped his foot impatiently to rush me. While he waited, another noise sounded in tune to his tapping. I could hear rustling, but when I looked I couldn't place the source. Reid heard it too and narrowed his eyes as he scanned the lot. The noise stopped, then started up again closer this time. It sounded as if it was right beside me, and I shivered. Reid strode forward far faster than normal and wrapped an arm around me. He escorted me to the lobby which I noticed was very elaborately decorated and posh, but was filled with people ornately dressed. They were undoubtedly human; I could tell by their skin color. This was apparently a haven for the rich. I felt out of place…

Reid idled by the desk where the clerk was checking in a mob wealthy citizens. I stood beside him avoiding the probing, jealous stares of the ladies in the lobby. They ogled Reid, and he had to stifle laughter when he read their thoughts.

One lady in particular gathered enough courage to approach Reid even though it was clear I was with him. She was slightly taller than me, but her wardrobe was expensive and elegant making her resemble a 1920s movie star. She just had that essence.

"Hello." She greeted Reid as he turned around to see who had tapped him on the shoulder, pulling his attention from the front desk. "I'm Stella."

Reid barely smiled, but she stuck out her hand and Reid was obligated to shake it out of courtesy. She watched his face impatiently. "Well, what is your name?" She smiled to hide her evident dissatisfaction at his disinterest in her. Reid looked up at her face, and she perked up slightly as she straightened her posture and used her hands to fix her hair impulsively. Reid sighed, and he told her his name was Alexander as he requested a room from the front desk clerk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alexander. What are you doing tonight—"she said with a hopeful smile, but Reid interrupted the latter part.

"And," Reid introduced, pulling me in front of him and draping his arms over my shoulders, "this is Paige, my wife. We just got married today" Stella looked as if someone had slapped her face. Her mouth was somewhat slack and she rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Well, Stella it was nice to meet you, but me and Paige…need to get to bed." he suggestively looked at me and I stifled an annoyed glare. He put an arm around my waist and led me to the elevator.

When we reached our floor, he slid the room key into the lock and opened the door. It was a large suite. It was largely decorated in accented gold and dark woods adding to the exquisite theme of luxury. I shrugged off his arm clutching my waist, and wandered over to the bed. One bed…

"Why is there one bed?" I inquired, disguising my displeasure.

"Well," he started, smirking, "I had to pretend that we were married so we could legally gain access to a room. If I had told her your real name, it could be tracked later when your parents notify the police. Plus, if I did tell her your name, she'd ultimately ask our ages. With you being _almost_ eighteen, and techinally, my age of twenty one, it would bring forth unnecessary suspicions. So I lied."

"How does that have to do with the bed?"

"Why would a young, newly wed couple sleep apart?" he asked. "You didn't have a problem with it last night."

I didn't have an argument lined up for that, so I kept quiet.

"Plus, it doesn't matter anymore." he commented.

"What doesn't matter anymore?" I asked.

"What you think. I own you. You're mine no matter what." he remarked, strolling over to the bathroom and opening the bathroom door, "Now, I'm going to take a shower. If a knock comes, it should be the bellboy with luggage." He slammed the door behind him. Now what? I flopped onto the giant bed. At least we didn't have to sleep right next to each other. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't provoke myself into sleeping. I sighed, frustrated. Now I was never going to go back to sleep, and it was only nearing five now. The knock came only five minutes later, and the uniformed man dropped the suitcase at the doorstep and fled quickly as he hauled another heavier bag to our neighboring suite. He was in a rush, and bobbled lopsidedly as he rushed away. I closed the door quietly and locked it securely after I heaved the rolling black suitcase into the suite. I barely had rolled it inside when Reid wandered out of the bathroom with a soggy towel in his hand and donning only fitting black jeans. He tossed the towel onto the titled bathroom floor and took the handle from me. I surrendered the luggage and strolled toward the bathroom. I took a quick shower, and got out thinking…I didn't have any clothes to change into. I didn't want to change back into dirty ones, only if I absolutely had to.

"Reid, Reid!" I called over the noise of the shower. There was no way I was voluntarily going to yield my hiding place behind the shower curtain. He paused after he opened the bathroom door slightly, and demanded, "What now?"

"What do I do about clothes?" I inquired. I stuck my head out of the shower curtain in time to see the smug glare he was casting my way.

"We can go shopping later. Its daylight now and I'm not risking my life for your clothes' sake." he teased. "You are welcome to go—"

"No," I interrupted. "No. I **need** clothes." I was far too modest to wander around in my birthday suit, though it sounded tempting.

"Then you may borrow my clothes. Though, I must warn you, they will hardly fit you." he said as he shut the door. A few minutes later, he threw a pile of clothing into the bathroom without peeking his head in. Maybe I wasn't the only modest one? I called a thank you, and pulled on some of his clothes. They were loose, as to be expected. I flicked the bathroom light off and wandered over to Reid's shirtless, slumbering form. As long as he stays on his side, I thought as I climbed onto the side of the bed and laid down. He appeared to be in a deep sleep, but I had guessed wrong. The digital clock next to the bed flashed five forty-five, and I felt a cold hand slink around my waist and pull me closer to the opposite side of the bed. Reid was cold, and I would have been shivering when he pulled me into his arms if I hadn't been wearing his loose clothes. The idea of him holding me like this seemed foreign to his nature.

"Reid?"

He didn't answer me, but just pressed his check to the top of my head. "You're so warm." he whispered. I can't say anyone has ever told me that compliment before. I closed my eyes, and sleep came to me effortlessly for once. No regrets, mistakes to chase my dreams away. Just now.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

VampLoverNight92

"Evening, Reid."

I woke up reluctantly. I could see the clock flashing the time--seven fifty. Damn, I thought, what now? Reid had gracefully rolled out of bed towards the unfamiliar voice. Reid didn't appear too surprised by the unknown person's arrival.

"I thought it was you in the parking lot, David." Reid greeted as he stretched drowsily. I wasn't about to jump out of bed cheerfully. I was still exhausted and the idea of throwing a stake at Reid fleetingly crossed my mind as I went to suffocate the noise of his voice with a pillow over my head.

"That won't work, Violet."

"I know. This pillow isn't muffling your annoying voice at all." I agreed, but he laughed.

"I meant the stake. I won't die if you stab me with a stake, are you retarded?"

I groaned, now I was awake. I sat up and flung the pillow at Reid's head. It was dark due to the closed curtains and doors, but now dark enough to miss aim at his head.

"Who is that?" I heard the strange voice question, uneasily. I heard loud footsteps that I guessed to be pacing, but no physical manifestation yet.

"Hello?" I called. Only whispers greeted my ears.

"Reid. She's a very pretty human indeed, but who is she?" said the voice whizzed past my ear. My heart thumped dramatically and I stopped breathing in my normal pace. Another presence other than Reid and I was unnerving for me to endure.

"I'm glad you approve, but she's mine." Reid called, his glare darting all over the room. "And you're making her anxious, so stop transporting everywhere, if you please." The shifting voice and loud tramping stopped altogether…in front of me! I could feel the chill of a vampire's body temperature as I could with Reid. Instead of internal heat, it was internal ice.

"Good evening, milady." rang the same voice with exuberance. Reid shuffled to my side, and sensing my nervousness, took my hand lightly.

"Hello." I replied.

"Reid, considering the way you care for this…human…I'm presuming she is not your slave?" The color drained from my face, making me look completely flushed and Reid didn't look my way as he spoke.

"No, she is not a slave."

"Then, what is with this human?" he questioned. "You know what difficulty will confront her if you take her to the sanctuary."

I took this opportunity to play my part—ignorant, stupid, young mortal girl. They knew something I didn't, and it did not still my qualms.

"Reid, what is he talking about?" I whispered, loudly enough for the stranger to overhear.

Before Reid could mutter an answer, the stranger took the obligation of responding to me for which I was grateful of.

"Reid? Does she have no idea of what vampires are? What humans are to us? Surely you explained this to your…lover?"

"He is _not_ my lover--"I protested, then stopped as Reid drew a hand around my waist and announced, "Yes, we are not lovers, we are married."

The dim light couldn't contain the look of mortification on the stranger handsome face, and I couldn't identify the source of it.

"No matter," the stranger brushed it off, "whoever this mortal is…she must know the politics of our world if you are willing to defy them for her."

"I always preferred when you explained it. Please, go on." was Reid's terse reply. The stranger sat on the edge of the bed farthest from me, but staring in my direction with dark eyes.

"Alright, you see…in our world, humans are among the lowest class in our hierarchy. A marriage, such as your union, is rare and looked down upon. It is an abomination, so to speak. Do you realize that?" he enlightened me. Reid pulled me closer to him, bridging the personal space between us, and he whispered.

"This man is David, and he is very intellectual with the politics and history of my kind. However, he is especially obsessed with my welfare and reputation although it's none of his concern." Reid introduced, ending the statement loudly enough for David to smile unashamedly.

I turned to David. "So that makes you Reid's babysitter?" It sounded funny to hear that Reid needed guardianship, and David laughed and agreed.

"Reid is still a young vampire." David stated. Reid appeared insulted by the remark. It probably didn't help when I stifled a laugh when David used the word 'young' to describe Reid. Reid pulled me onto his lap, an apparent retaliation on his part. There was no way I could refuse and shove Reid off now. Then, David would see through the ruse, and it seemed that David implied I would be a slave otherwise. I wasn't chancing it.

"I'm lucky that Violet favors older men, then?" joked Reid as he nuzzled into my neck. I tried not to stiffen or become cold at his touch, but a moment hesitation was visible in my body language which luckily escaped David's notice but not Reid's. He withdrew suddenly, but I was still held fast to his lap by his iron arms. David seemed appeased at our display, and didn't mention any flaws in the con. Now that I contemplated it, I didn't have a ring…would that escape notice?

"I must depart now," said David tiredly, "I will visit again. I'll see you at the sanctuary…I hope."

With a wave, David disappeared leaving me with no idea as to his purpose for appearing here in the first place.

"Reid?" I questioned. "Why did you tell him we're married?"

"It is far easier than pretending I'm sharing a bed with a human slave." he remarked.

"So, in your world, humans are treated as slaves? Why?"

"Why not? Your kind is smart enough to complete tasks for us, yet not smarter than or as athletic as my kind. Perfect pets." he said as he pulled on a black tee. I stood up, and glared at him bewildered.

"So, that is what I am then? A pet?" I asked coldly, not able to contain my spite. _Pet?_ He sensed my anger.

"Not necessarily." He replied distractedly. "I don't play with humans as barbarically as my brethren do. So, as a precaution to your safety, you'll pretend to be my wife. I suggest you play along unless you want to be harmed by other vampires. They aren't as…kind…as me." I wanted to laugh when he said kind. This was not my idea of kindness in any matter or form.

"Reid?" I said uncertainly as my anger subsided, "Won't I need a ring? If we are to pretend to be newly weds, won't I look odd without one?" He kept his back intentionally to me, and slowly glanced at me from over his shoulder.

"No," he replied, "but you will need marks before we enter my home."

"Marks?" I repeated shrilly, guessing as to his implication. "As in bite marks?" He nodded while his face looked in deep thought. "Isn't there a way we can fake those?" I begged, trying not to let the fright in my voice dominate my tone. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration, and after a minute he shook his head.

"A vampire's mark can't be replicated. Marks are the only way a vampire can exhibit ownership in a human, and other vampires won't harm another's property. They will sense my aura on you, and your blood in me. Thus, that's why you wouldn't need a ring as in human tradition."

His eyes met mine, and I stepped back while he advance forward on me predatorily. "Reid?" I said, nervous and soft. "Don't. Don't touch me."

Ah, I mentally yelped. I hit the side of the bed and Reid shoved me back onto it. He kept a light grip on my neck as he leaned over my form writhing on the bed. He towered over me as he straddled my hips, and gazed down at my scared and pained expression with little remorse.

"Please, Violet. You're making this harder only on yourself. Can't we do this willingly? It'll be more fun that way, and I have no desire to drain you fully. A pint or so with suffice." he insisted and slowly retracted his hand from my neck. That speech had calmed me greatly, and I nodded silently as he put a hand on the back of my neck to support my head as he leaned forward over me. I cringed as he massaged the spot where he would needle me with his teeth to relax my muscles so he could make a clean mark without harming me. Meanwhile, he spoke into my mind.

_'This way you'll heal faster. Vampire saliva has considerable healing powers. Just trust me.'_

_'I don't. That's why I'm worried.'_

_'Don't worry, then. Vampire bites are more…pleasurable than you assume.'_

With that, he sunk his incisors into my neck and withdrew blood from my veins. I exhaled and leaned back onto the bed in a euphoria trance and he bent with me since he was still attached to my neck. His eyes looked at mine appraisingly, and were oddly alive. I closed my eyes, and relaxed. His arm snaked around my back and he shifted so instead of straddling my form, he was laying on top on me. I felt cold and when I opened my eyes, I could see his eyes very close to mine. His fingers snaked down my back, and played with the hem of my shirt and the waistband of my jeans. I gasped because of his cold touch, and wrapped my arms around his neck, inviting him closer. Within a minute, Reid withdrew without a single drop of blood staining him. He rolled over off of me lazily and smirked. I sighed.

"I never want to do that again." I proclaimed as I glared into space.

"Why not? I found that rather enjoyable." he said, then added, "So did you." I slammed a pillow into his face, and laughed.

"Stop reading my mind!"

"It was the truth!" he argued playfully back. I laid back on the bed and spread out.

"You know, Reid, I hate you."

"That's alright. You'll love me eventually. I have forever to wait."

I grimaced, and reminded him, "I don't."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.

Ch. 6

VampLoverNight92

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Mediator123. Now, she'll write me a chapter of her own story. YAY.

We arrived at the Sanctuary-Reid's other residence. We pulled up a long, cobblestone driveway proceeding tall, sharp iron gates which didn't look inviting in the least. The building was oddly stereotypical. It reminded me of the Munster's home from TV. I stifled a giggle when I noted that. The house did look menacing. The house was more than one floor with many darkened windows and broken shutters hanging from hinges, and spotted with ivy blocking the exterior stone from sunlight making spots on the bricks of gray stone. The roof was made of titled black shingles coupled with decrepit gargoyles perching stiffly on the corners of the sloping roof supervising our entrance. As I observed from the interior of the passenger seat, the driveway seemed to wind on endlessly surrounded by dead hedges. The pale incandescent shine of the moon lent the house an ethereal atmosphere, and I jumped when an explosion of wings disconnected from a shadow beside a stained stone fireplace gracing the left side of the house. Bats.

In turn, Reid smirked and chuckled. I glared at him, and he lifted his hand to which I had clung when I was startled. I recoiled my hand and shot him an annoyed look though it was my fault for unintentionally clinging on. He raised his eyebrows and parked the car. In a heartbeat, Reid was out of the driver's door and opening my door before I could unbuckle. I hesitated with another exasperated expression, and stepped out as dignified as I could muster which, obviously, would never match Reid's innate, supernatural grace. We strolled up the walkway to the huge, oddly intimidating, dungeon looking door with a vampire bat shaped knocker. Peeking through the curtained windows were faces with gleaming garnet eyes. I gasped as the curtains folded back into place and the garnet eyes disappeared into the darkness of the shaded windowpane. The large front door loomed in front of us, making me feel insignificantly small. It creaked inward as it slightly opened making a noisy entrance. I froze, but Reid pulled me inside the mansion despite my dread. The foyer was opposite a grand staircase that was broken in with time. Cobwebs adorned the ceiling and danced with the slightest breeze. An elderly chandelier hung precariously over us with spider webs and tiny bats claiming it. Gleaming eyes peered down at me and I cringed and averted my eyes. Off to the left there was an old-fashioned parlor, and David rested in an antique chaise lounge that was weathered with age. The floor was an unpolished wood with dents and scuff marks that hid its natural beauty. Several more faces greeted us from the top of the staircase curiously, but none of them spoke except to surreptitiously converse with each other. Reid acknowledged David with a nod in which David returned with a smug smile. David sipped from a crystal glass, and I almost fainted. Almost being the key word. If not for Reid hand that had traveled to my back as if he was aware of my dizziness, I surely would have. David chuckled softly and tipped his glass towards me as in 'cheers'. I grimaced and he started another peal of laughter.

"It's animal blood," he identified as his laughs faded off. Reid shot him an unappreciated glare. "Glad you could make it, Violet." Within a second, David had set down the glass on a nearby stand that as delicately carved to depict harpies and stood in front of me. It was too fast to see, however, I could spy the glass still swirling the crimson liquid. He kissed the back on my hand with a bow like a gentleman, and said some pleasantries in French. I caught on to the gist of it with help from Reid who was rattling off the translation in my mind with irritatingly smug pride.

Then, David snapped his fingers lightly. I wondered what he was doing and Reid tensed beside me. Reid's fingers abruptly clutched my waist and his fingers dug into me. I took a glimpse of him and his expression troubled me. A mortal shuffled into the room, or more precisely stooped into the parlor. She was bend so far in a bow it almost seemed inhumanly possible. With a gesture, David beckoned her forth while Reid began to tug me to the parlor exit.

_'Come, Violet' called Reid urgently in my mind. 'This is not something for you to see.'_

_'What's happening?' I questioned curiously. _Reid's power was too strong for me to resist for long and his incessant pulling wasn't letting up. So, I withdrew with one glance back at David, just in time to see him plunge into the mortal maid's neck. Her uniform which was a common maid's was spattered with blood as it leaked lazily from her neck, and a heart wrenching scream tore from her dying lips. No one was going to stop him, and no one was going to save her. That moment snapped me to the realization that could have been me. If Reid was a more blood lusting and thirsty vampire, I could have been her, metaphorically, but at least meeting the same fate. And, my revelation also heightened my awareness on how important it was to play my part as wife just to save my own life. If not, that would be me. It was horrible to witness and tears almost broke from my eyes, but I was too shocked. Chills went up my spine before Reid covered my eyes with his hands.

_'I told you!' he growled in my mind, and paused. 'Don't make a scene here.' _

_'Alright. Let go, please.'_

_'You're sure? You won't faint?'_

_'No, I'm alright.'_ Reid let me go slowly, cautiously observing as if he expect me to explode before jerking me up the stairs which sent all of the eavesdropping vampires scattering to rooms on the landing.

_'They're scared of you.' I observed, pondering what merited such a reaction from fellow members of his kind._

_'As they should be.'_

_'Why?' _He didn't answer, and I noted that most likely never would. It was one of those answers he just decided to spare me on. He propelled me into a dark room which was unusually old fashioned. It contained a fireplace which was now dormant, a crimson velvet chaise lounge, large bed complete with crimson and black bedding that felt silken when touched. Candles dipping wax were spread around the room causing a golden, dim glow.

"Reid." I called.

"Violet. Yes?" I followed the direction of his voice to the edge of the chaise lounge. "What is it?"

"Whose is this?"

"This is my house."

"I know, I know. I meant the room. It's…" The room was decidedly indefinable in my mind. Too perfect.

"mine." He finished off my sentence.

"You decorated it?" He nodded.

"Lay." He commanded moodily as he scooted over to make room. "I will have some food delivered for you, but before then, some rules to set down."

"Like what?" I asked mistrustfully as I floundered onto the seat. He smiled at me, but the teeth he showed sent my heart into overdrive, in a good way.

"First," he started, way too seriously, "no going **anywhere—**"

"Is that maid dead?"I asked too indifferently that it caused Reid to stare at me strangely and tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"You're not..." Pause. "terrified of me now?"

"You?—No. Everyone else—yes." I figured honesty was the best policy at the moment. Especially with a human lie detector positioned next to me.

"I suppose that's okay, not great."

"Huh?"

"You should always fear me."

"Why? You've given me nothing to fear you of." I told him stupidly.

"I am your predator. There's no other way around it. Just at least be aware that one day, I could turn on you in my bloodlust."

"Warning heeded."

"As far as rules, just use common sense please. Don't get yourself killed, your blood would be on my hands then. I don't like a guilty conscience."

"So, then, tell me more about vampires."

"What's to know." He smirked mischievously. "That you couldn't find out yourself." I rolled off the lounge, and Reid followed and matched my steps in a playful, stalking way.

"I'm guessing no coffins."

He snorted. "If I did sleep in one, our bed wouldn't be here, would it?"

"Our bed?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, this room is now yours as well."

"I don't want to sleep with you."

"You have the last two nights."

"Fluke." I yelled before he could finish.

"I'm sure David would enjoy sleeping company, then."

"No, that's alright." I said quickly. I shook off his hands that had caught me as I crawled across the bed. He pulled me to him, and as his kiss muffled me, said, "Are you hungry?" I was curious as to how many times a vampire feeds. He didn't seem up to answering my vampire myth trivia.

"Not for blood--yet." I kissed him, smiling to myself.

"Sun hurts you?"

"Badly, though I can endure an amount."

"Stakes?"

"Despise them. Along with crucifixes—"

"Holy water and bibles." He nodded.

"Can you turn into a bat?"

"If necessary."

"How about now?"I begged. He sighed and stopped nipping my neck. He closed his eyes, and I barely saw him transform that was how swift it was. Instead of a gorgeous male vampire, a single cute bat with large black eyes stared at me. I was overwhelmed for so long I sat on the bed unmoving. Then, with a shout, I plucked him off the bed and held him to my cheek. "You are the most…"

_'If you say cute, I'll bite." He warned me with stern little bat eyes that had less of an effect in an angry expression. _

"You're the most…" I paused, I couldn't get away from cute, "rr…sweet, lovable—"

_'I prefer sexy, maybe alluring. Sweet and lovable is not working for me. I'm a vampire, not a teddy bear.'_

"Fine." I relented. "You can be as sexy and alluring as you want. Whatever, you're still adorable." I hugged him tightly, but withdrew as I felt a bite. "That was not nice." I scolded with a smile. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you." He laughed in a high, shrill, acute voice which was unexpected in his bat body. I kissed the top of his head.

_'You owe me for this, you know.'_

He fidgeted in my arms and I set him aside so he could convert back. He popped back into place as Reid, though I admit I was disappointed.

"That was a first." he remarked. I gave him a black stare. What?

"You like my bat form better. You're very odd, you know that. "Cute" is not referable to me." I giggled. He was, he truly was.

"Well," I reassured him, "lighten up. You're not cute anymore, so why worry?" He feigned a pout. But, he had a point, he was sexy and alluring, but I blamed it on vampire irresistibility.

"What about earth?"I continued my questioning. He gave me a 'huh?' look. "Vampires have to carry around their native land's soil."

"Nope."

"How old are you?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"I'm eighteen. So, you're?"

"Going to be 666 soon."

"That is disturbing." I said, deadpan.

"Ah," he waved it off, "you'll get there one day."

"I won't live until then."

"Who says?"

"Nature. Natural causes."

"Do I look natural to you?" He demanded. "I'm supernatural. Maybe you will be too."

I clasped onto my neck like an idiot. "Reflex." I murmured as an excuse, and it was the truth.

"That's alright. No offense taken." He picked up a hidden phone seemingly attached to the shadows and ordered food. Mortal food.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

VampLoverNight92

A/N: Didn't bother to check this…sorry, but I hate to and I'd kept you waiting too long. Again, I'm sorry. So, I'd like to thank the following for reviews: MalfoyDebauchery, kmd94, loverofstorys, Restless Dreaming Spirit, sc1986, TheRedBandit, Cassiel08, yellowfruitloop, and HighTides. This chapter is dedicated to MalfoyDebauchery, yellowfruitloop (because I absolutely love your name) , and TheRedBandit who starts reviews with 'aww..that's so cute' which I happen to think is extremely amusing. Thanks guys. Hope you like.

I sat in the bed, careful to keep the silkiness of it unmarred with my slice of pizza. Reid sat by the box, prodding pieces of pizza with distaste while he cringed.

"How can you eat this?" he demanded. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You drink blood." I stated.

"Not just blood." he corrected. "Your blood."

"No difference." I scoffed. He pushed the pizza box away from him with distaste.

"I'll be hungry soon." he announced.

"So you have to drink every night?" I asked, interested.

"If you want me to be well fed, then yes." he answered carefully.

"How long can you go without?" I asked. I paused to observe his contemplation, then clicked off the TV I had been watching because it was a bit distracting.

"A week, I suppose. Vampire _should_ feed every night, but that doesn't mean we haven't pressed it to its limits a few times."

"And," I questioned, "I won't die of blood loss anytime soon if I donate some to you tonight?"

"Are you accusing me of attempting to kill you?" he asked with playful hurt.

I turned back to the TV screen and clicked it back on, and said dully, "Would never dream of it."

He climbed up onto the side of the bed, and I still glared at the sitcom on TV with little interest. Reid tumbled in place behind me, and I mentally sighed. When he said soon, he'd meant now.

"You said soon, not now." I pointed out with subtle annoyance. He extracted the pizza slice from my hand and tossed it over his shoulder so it landed with a splat on a nearby table. "You're cleaning that up." He stretched out his legs on either side of me, and leaned his head over my shoulder after pushing my hair away from my neck.

"You're not going to freak out about this, are you?" he asked as he observed me while I began to stiffen.

"I'll try not to." I weakly promised. He leaned me back onto his chest and bent over my neck.

_'Settle down, Violet.'_

_'Sorry. It's just—'_

He must have caught on to my train of thought, and he flung himself away from me crossly.

Mental replays of the maid lapsed through my mind which was not incoherent with Reid's sudden absence.

"I would never do what that to you." he claimed with a cold glare. I seemed to have offended him. Yay.

Reid refused to talk to me or even acknowledge my existence for the rest of day or night. No telling which with the horribly thick drapes covering all the windows. So, I was unbearably bored and often stared at him unintentionally. For someone ignoring me, he appeared rather smug with a small smirk accenting his face occasionally when he caught me looking. He's such a tease, I ranted mentally. At my thought, he grew sterner (yes, sterner is a word.) and didn't show any more emotion.

"You know," I began conversationally, looking over my shoulder at him as I sat on our bed, "You'll need to drink eventually."

"_You know_," he mocked my tone, "I don't _have_ to drink from _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, rather shrilly.

"I can find another to supply me with blood." He answered coolly, averting his eyes from me in fake disinterest.

"And drink from them as did David?" I accused, lifting one of my eyebrows as I stared pointedly at him. He lifted his face. His eyes meeting my own expectant ones with an intense, cold, determined expression.

"I wouldn't use another for _that_ type of drinking. You'd be sufficient." He quipped heatedly, and I balked at him while he ignored me again.

"Did you just threaten to kill me?" I asked loudly, sounding more like scolding. He returned my glare, and spat, "I _own_ your life. I can, and will, do as I please with it."

"You do _not_ own me, Reid." I screamed at him, my eye squinting at the strain of raising my voice. He stood up from the chaise he was occupying leisurely, and looked at me challenging. I scowled in return, and he said in a low dangerous voice, "I do own you, Violet. You were there when you're parents traded you for their 'dream house.' Don't play with me, Violet. I'll kill you. I've murdered humans before, and I won't hesitate to continue the habit. Understand me?"

I laughed, "Honestly, Reid, do you think I care if I die?"

"All humans do." He answered matter-of-factly, and I shook my head.

"I don't." I whispered, and, as if do prove me wrong, he suddenly transpired beside me on the bed then grasped my throat in his hands before tightening his grip enough to stop my breathing.

He bent down close to my cheek, speaking directly into my ear, "Violet, tell me when to stop. Tell me when you've had enough. I _know_ you wish to live. Don't lie to me." After that, I closed my eyes gently in surrender as almost all the oxygen I had dispersed. But, as soon as my voice broke the stifling silence, his grasp broke.

"_Do it_." I urged quietly. "_Kill me_." I whispered, and repeated it over and over softly. I opened my eyes again, not noticing a distinctive difference in light between my eyes being open and my eyes being closed. I could, however, see Reid's unusual eyes, his silver lined pupils glittering like polished metal in the dark. He didn't blink nor move, and he didn't do anything other than let go of my neck.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered, seemingly more to himself than me, "You _want _to die?"

"What's there to live for?" I was now on the verge of shouting again, "I have no family, no life, no place to go, no belongings, and no one!" He regarded what I said for quite a while, and I was offhandedly staring, looking at anything but him. Startling me, he put a cold hand to my cheek, and whispered, "You have me."

"I could have sworn it was the other way around." I commented wryly, my tone bitter.

"Violet." He muttered grudgingly. "I mean it."

"Mean what exactly?" I asked curtly, eyeing him with mistrust.

"I won't abandon you." he pledged sincerely, looking me directly in the eyes. "You'll always have me."

"And if I don't want you?" I spat, peeved.

"And if I don't want you?" he echoed, catching me off guard, and abruptly my hostile, angry countenance faded. My expression grew serious and grim before I met his prying eyes and put my warm hand over his on my cheek.

"I'd die." I whispered, slightly out of breath from my heart pumping overtime at the thought of him rejecting my company, "If you didn't want me……I'd die."

"Violet." He said, calling my attention back to him instead of the calm shock I had been induced to by saying that last statement. Before I completely looked up at him, his lips crashed down on mine harshly. I, of course, kissed back, but pushed his kisses down to my neck purposefully. He needed to feed as he does every night, and right now, I was more concerned with his health…he is all I have left. His eyes, previously seemingly closed, were now directly and intensely staring unblinkingly into my own, and I nodded my permission. He smirked, withdrawing for a second, giving his fangs a chance to extend to their fullest, then sunk them into my throat swiftly to avoid the stinging pain of a puncture wound. My blood surged, tingling as it rushed to the surface and into Reid's mouth. I writhed and squirmed, but made several attempts to stay still which were all, in the end, in vain. I gasped as the after effects of donating blood ran throughout me, charges of deviant pleasure I've hardly fully experienced caused my limbs to spasm and I inhaled in a hiss as I said, "Reid…You're going to be the death of me." He smiled at that, I could feel his lips curl as they pressed themselves to my tingling skin under my jaw. He, unfortunately for me, pulled back with a sigh, and collapsed onto the bed next to me.

"I could say the same for you, Violet." He remarked, observing me as I tried to steady my heartbeat and settle my limbs. He smirked knowingly. "You're starting to turn into a craving, you know that?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't stand being away from you. It's all rather annoying."

"How would you know? You haven't been away from me at all. I'd call you overprotective, if I didn't know better."

"I suppose I am overprotective. But, I do, miss you when I sleep."

"I'm right next to you!" I pointed out.

"Yet," he whispered, strangely sorrowful, "you're very far away…distant."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I stated plainly, slightly confused.

"Really, Violet?" he asked appraisingly. I glanced at him, uncomfortably puzzled, and nodded warily. "What are you thinking right now?"

"You can read my thoughts, Reid."

"But that's no fun now, is it?" he said rhetorically, and I shrugged.

"I guess, I'm trying to figure out why I was even born…"

"For me, of course." He supplied, and smiled, not smirked, genuinely. I smiled back.

"If I was born for you…that means, you died for me." I replied, thinking that if Reid hadn't died and became a vampire, he wouldn't be here with me and I'd be alone or possibly with my family.

"I'd say so." He mentioned thoughtfully. "Now, Violet, it's late. We should sleep."

He rolled nimbly over onto his side of the bed, crawled under the covers after shedding some layers of clothes, nothing vital, of course. I followed suit and slumped lazily onto my side of the bed, and climbed under the comforter with an exhausted yawn. I scooted over discreetly, inching closer to Reid until I felt his arm fall lightly over my waist and smiled to myself before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
